<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Truly Know Someone by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760451">To Truly Know Someone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(No he doesnt hes a confused liar), All from Akechis perspective, Angst and Feels, M/M, Nobody is really happy, Please take him to therapy, That wasnt the intention though, You can interpret this as ship, he hates ren, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And all of a sudden, he wanted to know someone. </p><p>Desperately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Truly Know Someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———<br/>
It wasn’t often that Akechi took genuine interest in someone. He found most people bland, their stories unimportant. What was the point in knowing someone when they could be gone tomorrow? It’d been his ideology for as long as he could remember. And, as he aged, his distaste for everyone and everything had grown exponentially. Now, he didn’t think he could attach himself to someone if he tried. That made life a bit more boring, he could admit, but that’s how he’d always lived. </p><p>And he would continue to live like that. </p><p>After all, he’d learned all too well (and far too young), what wearing your heart on your sleeve would get you. </p><p>So when Akechi encountered him, and the pounding in his chest <i>just wouldn’t stop</i>, he knew that someone had finally piqued his interest. The way he stood, the way he clearly didn’t need the glasses he wore, the way he so desperately tried to fit in around people of far less caliber.</p><p>All of it was just so fascinating. </p><p>And all of a sudden, he wanted to know someone. </p><p>
  <i>Desperately.</i>
</p><p>He craved his attention. </p><p>Hm. A random kid on a school trip made him feel more in 5 minutes than he had in his entire life. </p><p>What an odd turn of events.<br/>
———<br/>
Akechi didn’t think it was possible to hate someone to the degree that he hated Ren.</p><p>Ren had the world pitted against him and yet, he harbored no pain. He made the most out of what he had. He slept in an attic and held no ill will towards the man who made it happen to him. </p><p>It was damn near sickening how much shit Ren let go. He was no pushover for sure. In fact, he was the opposite. The glint in his eyes when they played pool was more than enough to tell him that. So why? Why was he so complacent in a world that didn’t give a shit about him? </p><p>Akechi couldn't just do that. He had no intention of letting the man who ruined his life walk free while he suffered from the effects of his neglect. He’d ruin him even if it meant ruining himself. He had once thought his unrelenting resolve was admirable, but Ren made him question that. </p><p>He <i>hated</i> the way Ren made him feel.</p><p>He <i>hated</i> that he made him feel anything at all. </p><p>This was supposed to be a simple fling. He wasn’t supposed to divulge him to his past. </p><p>To his secrets. </p><p>And now, because he had shared so much of himself, he couldn’t leave him alone.

He didn't <i>want</i> to leave him alone.<br/>
———<br/>
“How long do you intend to keep up your charade?” </p><p>“...” </p><p>Ren had invited him out to a cafe for no particular reason. Or that was what he said. He always had ulterior motives. Maybe he was after information. Him and his gaggle of petty thieves always needed it. </p><p>“Don’t leave me to make assumptions,” Ren spoke softly, a coffee cup held up to his lips. </p><p>“It’s just that you ask the strangest questions.” </p><p>“Don’t,” he put his cup down on the table, staring at the other intently, “I’m not interested in dull table talk right now.” </p><p>Akechi’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, exhaling through his nose as he locked eyes with him. Boldness to this degree wasn’t an often seen sight from Ren. The rareness of it, though, made it a lot more enjoyable to observe.</p><p>“I don’t think you ever were.”</p><p>“Stop dodging my question, Goro.” </p><p>Was he avoiding it? He supposed he was. Perhaps Ren was a lot more perceptive than thought. </p><p>“Until I don’t need to.” That was answer enough, he thought. </p><p>“And when will that be? I want to see the real you,” Ren leaned forward, resting his head on propped-up hands. </p><p>Akechi laughed harshly. </p><p>“You must truly be a fool. We both know what this is.” </p><p>“You may be right,” Ren laughed in return, “but at least I acknowledge my inadequacy. I don’t let it consume me.” </p><p>“You don’t know me. Don’t act as if you do,” Akechi hissed, straightening the cuffs on his sleeves. He wanted to leave. </p><p>“You won’t allow me to. I’ve already told you that I want to know you.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Isn’t it in human nature? To want to know someone you’re interested in?” Ren looked at him with a childish look in his eyes. As if he didn’t understand why Akechi couldn’t connect. </p><p>Akechi clenched his fingers in silent indignation. Tight leather hugged them painfully. He paid it no mind. 

Ren was still speaking. He didn't hear him. </p><p>Why was it that everything came second nature to him? Was it a product of his past? His unwillingness to let go? But if he let go he would be no better than him. </p><p>Ha. As if he’d ever had a chance. </p><p>“I must be leaving. Obligations and what not,” Akechi stood abruptly. He hadn’t touched what he ordered. There was no point now. Not when he was so close. </p><p>“Do you have to lie about everything? You come off as a coward.” </p><p>Akechi stared down at Ren, an honest sneer on his face. </p><p>“So what if I am?”<br/>
———<br/>
This was what they had been building up to. This was supposed to happen. </p><p>Wide grey eyes stared up at him dully, as if daring him to do it. The wall beckoned his attention but Akechi wouldn’t dare avert his gaze. They had finally reached the climax. Bullshit speech already spoken, empty promises long forgotten. </p><p>This was what had to happen. </p><p>Was this even what he wanted? Did that even matter at this point? He was so close, so tantalizingly close to the end. He wouldn’t let his feelings keep him from his goal.</p><p>He pulled the trigger because he told himself he had to. And, as he walked down the hallway, he couldn’t deny the empty feeling in his chest. The way he could feel every beat of his heart. The way his eyes stung. </p><p>There was no time for this. His plan would finally come to fruition. That was something to be happy about. </p><p>So...why couldn’t he smile? </p><p>When he saw him again he was seething. All of his planning, all of his effort—dashed. Because they were here, in a man who they had no right to target. </p><p>This was supposed to be his triumph. His victory. </p><p>Shido ruined his life. To watch life leave the eyes of the man who gave him 18 years of hell was something that he had earned. He deserved to win this. But...that wouldn’t be happen though. The world had always been against him, why would it be for him now? Bargaining was long out of the question. The deeds had been done and no matter what they said to him in the moment, they wouldn't ever truly accept him as he was. Not that he deserved that luxury. 

He knew that no matter what he did, he probably wouldn’t be leaving alive. In an odd way, he was okay with that. Death was better than any pity they could offer him. All he could do at this point was live for himself. He was tired of being controlled by petty emotion.</p><p>He couldn’t live like that anymore. </p><p>He always had and he was sick of it. </p><p>Ren made him realize that. Ren made him realize more than that.</p><p>That it was better to have known someone than no one at all.<br/>
———</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea what this is and I didn't know how to end it. Writing dialogue is kinda fun to me though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>